Traveling Through Time
by IdontTellRandomPeopleMyName
Summary: After Bonnie tries a spell on Elena she accidentally sends her back in time. Elena, who likes not being mobbed by vampires, stays in 10th century, Falling in love with a certain Original. -That's what made us perfect though, because we didn't have to be perfect to be with each other- ;) One-Shot


HELLO I love the vampire diaries so here is my fanfiction don't judge to much its my first try. I don't own TVD

~Damon Pov~

"I think this spell with make her safe from being tracked by Klaus's witch's" says Bonnie to me and Stefan. "Ok then Bon-Bon do it"

"Ok I'm ready, will it hurt Bonnie?" Elena asked "Of course not I would never hurt you, you know that." Bonnie says

"GET ON WITH IT WITCH" I yell at her Bonnie starts chanting her spell and suddenly there is a burst of light and when we all open our eyes Elena is gone "Bonnie where the hell is she?" she looks through her grimoire. She looks up at me "I have no idea"

* * *

><p>Elena Pov<p>

I wake up in the middle of the woods in a dress that looks like it is from the 10th century which I only know because Rebekah told me about them. I look around at my surroundings seeing woods all around. Great I'm lost and stuck in the 10th century, wait if I'm in the tenth century that means Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah are here too. I here foot steps and boys laughing I quickly hide behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Klaus pov 10th Century<p>

"Elijah did you see that?" I ask my brother "See what Klaus there is no one out here" Elijah looks at me funny " No I swear I saw something move, lets go check it out." we walk a little ways before stopping in front of a tree we both walk to the other side careful not to make a noise I see a girl that looks a lot like Tatia. But her hair looked a lot lighter and not as curly. She is beautiful she slowly opens her eyes and see's me and my brother in front of her she looks surprised "Hello my name is Elena Gilbert, what are your names?" she asked "I am Niklaus but please call me Klaus and this in my brother Elijah, why are you in the middle of the woods all alone?" she looks down and says quietly "I got lost"

Elijah looks at her and asks "Do you know where your going, do you need a place to stay?" of course Elijah always the gentleman. She looks up "No my parents died of the plague I fled looking for the closest village, I have no other family, if its alright could I stay with one of you?"

I pipe up before Elijah and tell her " You may stay with me I would not mind I have another bed in my hut." She looks like she is ready to change her mind instead she says "Lead the way Klaus." we walk back to the village after catching a few animals for supper and I show Elena where she will stay.

"Here is where you can sleep and then tonight you may eat dinner with my family if you please, but try not to temper Mikael he gets angered easily." she says thank-you and I get Rebekah and see if I could borrow a few of her dresses.

"Rebekah would you mind if I borrowed some of your dresses?" Rebekah is always curious so of course she asks "And what would you need with dresses Klaus if you have forgotten you are a man and I'm not sure father would like you showing up to dinner in a dress." I sigh and roll my eyes "Me and Elijah found a girl about our age in the woods and found out her family died of plague, she has no where to go so she is staying with me, there happy now little sister." she lets me come in and get some clothes.

"what color are her eyes and hair?" I look a Rebekah strange "Why." she rolls her eyes "just answer the question." "their brown" she digs through her chest and finds a red dress, a white one, a light blue one, and a black one. "There that should do it now if she needs more we can get cloth from the market.

I get home and show the dresses to Elena she thanks me and gets ready for supper. Once she is dressed in her black dress we leave for dinner I tell my family how Elijah and I found her in the woods and that her family died of plague as soon as mother heard that she let the poor girl stay thinking of the daughter she lost to the plague. My father told me that she shall be welcome as long as she needed after out supper was done the ladies took the plates and cleaned them. Elena and I headed home for sleep and Elena started to tell that Rebekah would be showing her all the chores she had to do tomorrow she sounded excited and it made me laugh she stopped and looked at me."

"Whats so funny?" she asked "You sound excited that Rebekah's going to show you, your chores." she looks at me and tells me "It feels like we are sisters already and I miss having a family." she explained and I feel bad she see's the guilt on my face "Oh its fine don't feel bad I just got to excited I guess." At that moment I realize that while she looks like Tatia they are nothing alike Elena is sweet and caring while Tatia is cold and heartless dragging both me and my brother along like animals.

* * *

><p>Present Bonnie pov<p>

"I FOUND IT" Damon and Stefan raced in the room "you found Elena?" she looks at us "Ohh...no...I gave up 2 hours ago I meant I found my wallet I knew it was somewhere around here."

Damon sighs "Well maybe Klaus knows where she is?" Me and Stefan look at him like he is crazy "your considering going to ask that psychopath where Elena is yeah good luck" says Stefan so his brother

I look at them and find the courage to say "she has been got for what 1 day and you already seem more relaxed what if its a good thing she is gone it means were safe." they both look at me and them each other they hadn't even realize Elena had been tearing there brotherly relationship apart.

"Maybe your right Bonnie" they say together I look at Damon who hadn't yet realized my growing crush on him. I suddenly feel the urge to grab his shoulders and bring his lips down on mine, so I do. Now that Elena's gone maybe he will finally notice me. I hadn't noticed that he had put his arms around my waist and was kissing me back until I stopped thinking. Stefan feeling uncomfortable walked away. We stop kissing "Finally I thought you would never notice me." I say to him. He looks back at me and we kiss again.

* * *

><p>Elena pov<p>

I have been here for two weeks already and I love it tonight is a full moon and I can't wait it will be the first one with Klaus. Klaus has started to court me and I love him I never thought I could fall for him but I guess I can't help it I love him. We are almost to the cave when it starts to get dark. "The moons is almost out I hope we make it in time." I say feeling nervous. Klaus calms me down "It will be fine Elena the wolves don't turn until the moon is right in the center of the sky, were almost there anyway." I we get to the cave 5 minutes later but the wolves have started to turn. I turn around and see Henrik behind us he is only 12 years I run up to him and pick him up I sprint to the cave with him in my arms. He would have died if I had not saved him his family said. Esther and Mikael told me that they are forever in debt to me for saving there son.

"I need no reward I look at Henrik as a little brother, my own little brother drowned at 8 years Jeremy was his name, I would never like to see a child so young die again." Klaus looks at me and smiles. I feel bad lying to them but if I told them I have a brother they would wonder where he is.

Henrik sleep peacefully while the older siblings talked. "Hey we should carve our names in the wall" I say picking up the knife and walking to the wall I write my name. I hand the knife to Rebekah who eagerly writes her name and next the three oldest brothers wrote there names Klaus put a heart next to my name, aww he is so cute.

"Its getting late children you should sleep we have a long walk home tomorrow" says Esther

* * *

><p>*next day* Klaus pov<p>

"Father, Mother I would I like permission to marry Elena" they did not look shocked though Mother and Father smiled at each other and pulled two rings out of there pockets "Son I would Like you two have these" I look at the rings they both have a blue stone in the middle I smile. "There perfect" I hear Elena coming so I shove the rings in my belt.

"Hey Klaus would you come with me so I don't get lost I want to pick some flowers I saw" I see my mother smiling at Elena she loves her. "Yea of course 'Lena"

We walk to a flower field and I find its the perfect spot. Elena is busy Picking flowers to see me get down on one knee "Elena?" I ask "What do you need?" she turns around and is shocked "Will you Marry Me?" she starts to cry and she just nods yes over and over. I slip the ring on her finger and she looks at it admiring it "I love it Klaus. I love you, so so much. We lay in the field of flowers kissing for hours.

*A few hours later*

"We have to go Elena" Ok just a few more flowers she picked a lot of flowers to five to my family and we head home holding hand happily. We get home just in time for supper. In the middle of dinner Elena tell them "Can I tell all of you something?" my mother replies "Of course dear." she stands up by now I'm very confused " I have got to know you all so well and I consider you family now I will really be family because... Klaus asked me to marry him" every one but my parents were shocked Rebekah stood up and hugged Elena saying "Oh My Goodness were going to be sisters" The whole family got up and hugged her and told her they were happy that she would be family.

* * *

><p>*4 months later* Elena pov<p>

"Its time everyone sit." Klaus and I stood up in front of his entire family "Elena please hold out you hand" says Ayana I do as she says she slits my palm open with her knife and it drips into a cup. "Klaus please hold your hand out" she does the same thing to him as she did to me. she mixes out blood together. "You are now bound for life" Klaus's family threw rice in the air and we danced til dark. Klaus and I were married now and in his village on the day you are married you have sex to complete the bond.

"I love you Klaus" I say to my husband "I love you too Elena"

We wake up in the morning and pack our things to go to the cave for tonight is a full moon. We leave after the sun is halfway in the sky. We make it to the cave just in time.

"Children to celebrate Klaus and Elena's bond we shall drink wine." We we having fun but quickly got tired and decided to sleep. I woke up in the night and found the Mikaelson's dead with Mikael pointing his sword at my chest I close my eyes and he stabs me I bleed out on the floor but unlike the others I know whats happening we are becoming The Originals, the first vampires.

When I wake up I hear them yelling I open my eyes "STOP" they all look at me Klaus hugs me "Mikael what have you done to us?" I ask calmly he looks at me smiling "Thank you for not screaming at me" He turns to use "I have made you powerful and you shall never die for you are immortal" he brings in 6 village folk he tells me to stand up. I do as he says and calmly walk over the the man I can see the knife in his hand. he takes the mans are and cuts it he brings it to my mouth. "Drink" is all he says. I couldn't take it any more I take his arm and feed on him I hate drinking from the wrist so I move to the mans neck and drink but I don't let him die. I bite my own wrist and feed it to him. his wound closes Mikael looks at me "How did you know how to heal him" I look at them wondering if they would still like me if I told them.

"I'm not from here. I'm from the future vampires, werewolves , and witches are all after me I am a doppelganger." I tell them my story and how I got here. I leave out the part about the affair and that Klaus is not his son. They all look at me and Klaus just says "So I killed you yet you still fell in love with me?" I look at him wondering the same thing. "I guess its just you sexy charm" they don't question me at all.

"You should drink before we leave" I tell them. They could not stop themselves though Rebekah almost killed her man I snapped her neck and healed him. Elijah yelled at me saying I killed his sister, Until she woke up. Klaus did ok but he took more then he should have. every one but little Henrik and Rebekah did a pretty ok job.

We should head back now. I show them how to speed and drink without killing. I forgot about the oak tree though. A man from the village did not like that we were powerful. He got a hold of a white oak stake I tried to stop him but I was a moment to late he shoved the white oak steak through Henriks chest I snapped the mans neck and held Henrik while he died I tried to make him feel better by singing him a song. Klaus and his family watched with tears in there eyes as there youngest son died. I took Esther by the hand when he was dead and asked her to set the tree on fire and burn the sapling near the edge of the forest down too. The trees were gone but I needed there ash. I took the to Ayana and asked her to make daggers from the ash to the daggers would still be there. I grew tired of Mystic falls and told Klaus that we should leave to go some other place and travel.

* * *

><p>Elena Pov<p>

In 1208 Klaus killed his first person and I Had to tell him everything about the future and that Mikael isn't his father. I tell him that he is a hybrid and that if Mikael found out he would kill Klaus. I found out 70 years later that Klaus had compelled a man to kill his mother. After his wife died Mikael grew sad so to be reunited with his one love me took the last white oak stake and stabbed himself. Now free from his parents we were able to have a wonderful life together along with Rebekah, Kol, Elijah , and my pet bunny Floppers. But we still had our ups and downs like what happened in Peru and when I accidentally started a war but But we still had our ups and downs like what happened in Peru and when I accidentally started a war in Paris, But that's what made us perfect, because we didn't have to be perfect to be with each other

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading If you want to read the story in mostly Elena pov tell me and I will make one<p> 


End file.
